


Ode to a TV character on the event of your untimely demise

by dkscully



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkscully/pseuds/dkscully
Summary: Grief takes many forms.





	Ode to a TV character on the event of your untimely demise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as flashfic on ficly.com (http://ficly.com/stories/9487)
> 
> While it was related to some specific characters at the time of writing (and more since, for that matter!), it was also intentionally left generic, in order to speak to the widest possible audience.

We never met. How could we?

After all, you are simply a fantasy. A combination of writers, directors and an actor, captured going through the motions of a life that never quite existed.

But does this stop you being… _real_?

We met many times. You were in my living room, and I was by your side in the world as you struggled to find the monsters and deal with their aftermath.

Fantasy. Reality. Who cares? Sometimes, all that matters is the feelings.

I cried when you died. Wept openly at the sight of your friends and colleagues – more actors playing their parts – paid you tribute and dealt with their pain and loss.

Some would laugh at that and claim I was on the wrong side of the line between fan and fanatic. But, it brings me no shame to admit my pain at your death.

You are not my first fictional loss. Nor will you be my last.

The pain, and sometimes anger, are a little different each time. They remind me that while you may not be, **I am real**.

 _Fair winds and following seas_. You will be missed.


End file.
